REVANCHA
by BloodEdge
Summary: Una guerra se acerca, un grupo de peleadores son contratados para defender Konoha ¿Donde esta Naruto? M por Lenguaje fuerte y muertes


ESTE SERIA MI RE-LANZAMIENTO DE FICS EN ESTE SITIO, QUE MANERA DE HACERLO CON ESTE ONE-SHOOT QUE SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS JUGABA KOF XIII, SOLO ADVERTENCIA EN ESTE CUENTO, NARUTO Y KOF NO ME PERTENECEN, EL PRIMERO ES PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO Y EL SEGUNDO DE SNK, SIN DECIR MAS Y NO DEJARLOS CON LAS GANAS, COMENZAMOS

REVANCHA

Hace 5 años la Gran 4ta Guerra Ninja termino, en la cual Naruto Uzumaki vio su mas grande pesadilla volverse realidad, la gente aclamada al Uchiha por ser el "héroe" Naruto hizo todo el trabajo y le dan el crédito a un cretino que solo llego diciendo mate a Madara y lo tratan como el mejor, Hinata Hyuuga sabia que no era verdad y nunca dejo de apoyar al rubio, incluso Tsunade comenzaba a dudar de las capacidades de Naruto por los rumores, hace 4 años, Naruto Uzumaki desapareció de Konoha como si se tratara de un fantasma, a la semana de esto Hinata Hyuuga huyo de la aldea y Hiashi no hizo nada para mandar un grupo de búsqueda, dando así a Hanabi como única heredera del clan Hyuuga, hace 3 años, todas las aldeas se enteraron de la desaparición de el Gran Héroe de la 4ta Guerra, haciendo que Konoha sea el hazme reír de todas las naciones y gracias a eso, la Gran Alianza Shinobi que se había formado se inclino a un solo objetivo, romper sus tratados con Konoha que fue un duro golpe para estos últimos, hace 2 años, un nuevo nombre se hacia conocer en las naciones ninja, Iori Yagami, según las fuentes este personaje era un mercenario que es contratado por todas las naciones (especialmente por Kages y Feudales) era un sujeto de sangre fría que cumplía con las misiones de una manera sádica y sanguinaria, ya que destazaba a sus oponentes o simplemente los llenaba de zarpazos y rasguños, algunos dicen que era mas un animal que un humano, pero no estaba solo, ya que una mujer llamada Mai Shiranui le hacia compañía a todo momento, e igualmente los rumores decían que eran solamente compañeros de trabajo o incluso algo mas, hace 1 año las naciones le declararon la guerra a Konoha y estos sabían que no podían hacerle frente, no solo por cantidad de ninjas, sino en poder, aun teniendo al Uchiha, era demasiada diferencia en números.

Presente

Tsunade aun era la Hokage, durante estos 5 largos años no ha podido dejar de pensar en una cosa, Naruto, gracias a ella y a sus "amigos" este deserto de la aldea, Shizune aunque se mantenía fuerte este tiempo, no podía culpar a su maestra de dudar en aquel tiempo, ya que también ella dudo, ambas mostraban un semblante de tristeza y nostalgia, al parecer la presencia de aquel rubio escandaloso e hiperactivo les hacia tanta falta, el Consejo había dado la orden de buscar a su querida "Arma" para hacerle frente a lo que se avecinaba, pero cada Equipo que regresaba, estos no tenían suerte, y para la ojimiel, era un golpe en su corazón, toda la generación del rubio comenzaba a extrañarlo, pero en el Equipo donde pertenecía esto no les importaba demasiado, en especial a una chica pelirrosa que después de que su Sasuke-kun volvió todo su mundo nuevamente se centro en ese chico, Kakashi solamente se preocupaba por visitar la piedra de los caídos y leer su librito naranja, Sai aunque ha demostrado mas emociones y no gracias a los libros, extrañaba al pelirrubio por que el le enseño muchas cosas, y Sasuke pues pensaba en si mismo (conclusión, Sai era el único que extrañaba al rubio).

Tsunade: Llama al Equipo Gai, al Equipo Asuma y al equipo Kurenai Shizune –la morocha asiente y sale de la oficina, la ojimiel saco un retrato de un cajón donde se mostraba a un Jiraya, a Tsunade y a Shizune y mas abajo estaba el pequeño que le daba vueltas a su cabeza, una pequeña lagrima se asomo para luego bajar por su mejilla- cuanta falta me haces, perdóname, Naruto –pasaron 5 minutos y todos los mencionados estaban frente a ella- los mande llamar para una misión de de alto rango.

Kiba: Por fin, ya me sentía enclaustrado –decía con una enorme sonrisa-.

Hanabi: Cállate Kiba –esta pequeña tomo el lugar de su hermana en el Equipo 8, aunque los miembros de este aun no la acepten después de 4 años- me estas avergonzando.

Shikamaru: Que fastidio –decía con la pereza que lo caracteriza- de que trata la misión Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: Su misión es encontrar a Iori Yagami y traerlo a esta aldea –dejando en shock a todos los presentes- son tiempos difíciles para la aldea, pero con su ayuda, saldremos de esta guerra.

Ino: Tsunade-sensei, no es por decir que no a la misión, pero –ganándose la mirada de todos- nadie lo ha visto, y no sabemos como es –Shizune comenzaba a repartir fotografías donde se revelaba a un sujeto pelirrojo con una mirada muy fría- el es –entrándole un poquito de miedo- se ve, aterrador.

Kurenai: Concuerdo contigo Ino –sorprendida al igual que Hanabi-.

Shino: No por nada su fama lo precede Ino –encontrando lógica a todo asunto-.

Tsunade: Los Consejeros decidieron contratar los servicios de Iori Yagami para que nos ayude con la Guerra que esta próxima –todo el mundo asiente- alguna pregunta?

Ino: Si tan solo Naruto estuviera aquí –todo el mundo escucha- nada de esto pasaría.

Tsunade: Pero paso Ino, todo el mundo cree que el Uchiha es el gran salvador de la 4ta Guerra, el que realmente hizo todo fue Naruto, y nosotros le dimos la espalda –nadie decía nada por que así paso- váyanse, parten en 20 -todo el mundo desaparece en una bola de humo excepto Hanabi- algo que agregar Hanabi.

Hanabi: Solo deseo –comenzando a lagrimear- no haber tomado el lugar de mi onee-chan.

Tsunade: Hanabi-chan –levantándose de su asiento para abrazar a la pequeña- tienes que ser fuerte, por ti, por Hinata, ella ha demostrado su fortaleza hace mucho, pero tu padre tan ciego no se dio cuenta –la castaña se aferraba al abrazo de la ojimiel- hazlo por ella, no por tu padre.

Hanabi: Lo hare Tsunade-sama –limpiándose las lagrimitas- por ella y por mi misma lo hare.

Tsunade: Una cosa mas, dile al grupo que el ha sido visto en las fronteras del País del Arroz y el Viento –la castaña asiente y desparece en otra bola de humo- esta niña tiene una carga muy grande.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Hanabi llego con el resto del grupo de búsqueda dándoles la nueva información que Tsunade les proporciono, Shikamaru rápidamente planeo una formación para salir, Neji y Hanabi en medio para cubrir terreno con su Byakugan, Ten-ten y Lee al frente, Kurenai y Gai detrás de estos, Ino a la retaguardia con Chouji como escudo por ser la única medico en todo ese grupo, en 2 días llegaron al punto marcado, todos se ocultaron lo mas posible, Shikamaru le pidió a Kurenai que hiciera un Genjutsu para confundir al Yagami, Ino respaldaría a la ojirroja.

Pasaron 3 horas cuando detectaron actividad, un sujeto pelirrojo alto de 1.87 de estatura, complexión normal aunque musculoso sin exagerar tenia una expresión bastante fría y sádica, las chicas del grupo no pudieron evitar un rubor en sus mejillas al verlo, este pasaba calmadamente frente a ellos (estaban ocultos en los alrededores) este se detiene aun mirando al frente y dice.

(imaginense a Iori Yagami de KOF XII).

¿?: Podrían dejar ese patético Genjutsu, los detecte hace kilómetros de distancia –sorprendiendo a los ninjas de Konoha- de verdad son tan predecibles.

Shikamaru: Como demonios –saliendo de su escondite al igual que Ino y Chouji- Iori Yamagi cierto.

Iori: Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar –su expresión había endurecido como si se tratara de un depredador- y por favor, dile a tus compañeros que salgan, no quiero sorpresas –todo mundo estaba sorprendido y el resto de la comitiva apareció rodeando al pelirrojo- así que un grupo de ataque.

Kurenai: Se equivoca Iori-san, lo que pasa es que, venimos a contratar sus servicios –ganándose un escucho del pelirrojo- se avecina una guerra y nuestra fuerza no es suficiente, nos vemos en la necesidad de contratarlo, Konoha será –es interrumpida por el pelirrojo-.

Iori: Así que Konoha, esa aldea que en estos días es el hazme reír en las demás –eso pico en el orgullo de algunos pero los rumores decían así- mmm, no me interesa –volviendo a caminar-.

Ino: COMO QUE NO TE INTERESA, SE TE PAGARA MUY BIEN PARA QUE TE RETIRES DE TU TRABAJO DE MERCENARIO –provocando que el pelirrojo se detuviera-.

Iori: Te diré la razón, un amigo mío llamado Naruto Uzumaki vivía ahí –sorprendiendo a todo el grupo- si el aun viviera en la aldea, lo haría gratis.

Ten-ten: Sabe donde esta Naruto –ganándose la mirada del pelirrojo- lo hemos estado buscando desde hace 4 años, para pedirle perdón.

Iori: Con que era eso –con una expresión de indiferencia- si lo he visto, pero hace 1 año –aun así los presentes tenían la esperanza de verlo nuevamente- estaba por abandonar los países elementales –sorprendiendo al grupo-.

Shikamaru: Aceptas la oferta o –enlazando su sombra cn la del pelirrojo- tendremos que usar la fuerza.

Iori: –riéndose como desquiciado sacándoles tremendo susto a los de Konoha- no me hagan reír, pero les diré 2 cosas que me enseño Naruto, 1.- Es nunca descuidar tu entorno por que te puede jugar chueco, y puedo verlo con tu técnica de sombras, y 2.- Que no estoy solo –ante esa declaración Shikamaru sale volando por un golpe recibido en la espalda- se los dije.

El cabeza de piña había recibido un golpe poderoso en su espalda con signos de fuego, detrás de este aparece una chica usando un traje ninja muy extravagante de color rojo con blanco para después irse hacia donde Kurenai, la extraña da una voltereta de carro para conectarle un codazo en el plexo solar, Ten-ten queriendo liberar las armas de sus pergaminos para atacar a la castaña que estaba distraída golpeando a la dama del Genjutsu, la extraña se anticipa lanzándole 2 abanicos con una fuerza tremenda haciendo que se desconcentrara la castaña, sin perder tiempo la extraña corre hacia esta a una velocidad envidiable y salta para tomar a la castaña de los hombros y usando un poco la fuerza arroja a la castaña hacia los Hyuuga que la reciben a duras penas.

¿?: Iori-kun, estas bien –tomando posición de defensa- no te lastimaron?

Iori: Estoy bien Mai (imaginense a Mai Shiranui de KOF Mamimum Impact II, la vestimenta alternativa) –aun así la castaña no relajaba la guardia- solo que ellos me proponían una misión –haciendo que la castaña se relajara- quieren que trabaje para Konoha.

Mai: No es donde vivía mi amiguis Hinata –saltando de alegría haciendo que sus pechos también lo hagan haciendo que a los hombres les salga una hemorragia nasal severa y una Hanabi se le iluminara el rostro- anda acepta por favor.

Hanabi: Disculpe –acercándose tímidamente a la castaña al observar su fuerza- usted conoció a mi onee-chan?

Mai: Tu debes ser Hanabi cierto –decía sonriendo- tu hermana Hinata me ha contado mucho de ti, y no pasa cada vez que nos encontramos que te extraña mucho –eso alegra a la pequeña- y te manda un mensaje, dice que no seas como tu padre, trata de ser mas paciente y que cumplas su sueño uniendo las 2 ramas –ganándose un Hai de Hanabi lleno de determinación- que decides Iori-kun –viendo que el pelirrojo se la pensaba-.

Iori: Acepto con una condición –a los de Konoha celebraban su triunfo de la misión- que "todos" se presenten –eso hizo sonreír a la castaña y puso a pensar a los de Konoha-.

Shikamaru: Disculpe Iori-san, a que se refiere con todos –haciendo que el pelirrojo sonría siniestramente-.

Iori: A mis compañeros de trabajo claro esta –dejando en shock a todos los de Konoha- creían que trabajaba solo? Ellos prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato.

Mai: Tienes razón –con un dedo en el mentón- con ellos esto seria mas divertido –convocando a un halcón- ve con los demás y diles que nos veremos en Konoha, pronto comenzara la diversión –alzando al halcón para que este vuele-.

El viaje de regreso había comenzado, pero lo misterioso de todo es que tanto Iori como Mai seguían el paso como si nada pasara, esa duda debía ser contestada justamente al anochecer por que el día se les fue demasiado rápido, todos acomodaron sus tiendas excepto los viajeros que al parecer no les incomodaba.

Hanabi: Mai-san, como ha estado mi hermana –haciendo que la castaña sonriera-.

Mai: Ella no ha dejado de entrenar hasta el cansancio Hanabi-chan –sonriendo- creo que el salir de su casa le ha hecho bien –ganándose una mirada furtiva de Kiba- ella ha podido entrenar a su estilo y paciencia, ahora creo que debería tener un nivel como de un Sannin.

Kiba: COMO QUE SU SALIDA LE HA HECHO BIEN, TODOS NOSOTROS HEMOS ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADOS POR ELLA –ganándose miradas de odio de todos-.

Mai: No me malinterpretes Sarnoso, pero el mandar solo un escuadrón Anbu para buscarla, a eso no le llamo preocupación.

Kurenai: Como supo de eso –intrigada-.

Mai: Hinata me lo dijo, ya que con su nuevo entrenamiento alcanzo un nuevo rango de visión y detectaba a los Anbu antes de que ellos supieran que estaban cerca de ella.

Ino/Hanabi: Sorprendente –mientras escuchaban las hazañas de la Hyuuga perdida-.

Ten-ten: Y dígame, como se ve ella ahora –haciendo que la castaña arquee la ceja- me refiero a lo físico, su estado.

Mai: Pues –poniéndose de pie- solo mírame y juzga –modelando sensualmente frente a la castaña haciendo que esta se ruborice al máximo- la única diferencia entre Hinata y yo, es que sus medidas me sobrepasan, y ahora esta casada con Naruto-san.

Neji: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, COMO QUE HINATA-SAMA ESTA CASADA CON ESE, ELLA MERECE MAS, ALGO DE SU CATEGORIA.

Iori: Mas respeto hacia mi amigo Naruto, además Hinata-san se ve muy feliz a su lado, Naruto merece ser feliz en su vida tan siquiera una vez –con un gesto de fastidio- no como ese chicle ambulante llamada Sakura, solo lo utilizo para su beneficio.

Mai: Tranquilízate por favor –tomándole una mano- veras que pronto tendrá lo que merece.

Kurenai: Podemos dejar esto por ahora –todo mundo asiente- quien hace a primera guardia –Iori y Mai levantan la mano- pero –es interrumpida-.

Iori: No se preocupe, nosotros haremos la guardia por el resto de la noche –los ninjas iban a protestar- quieren hacerme caso o no –todos los ninjas asienten con miedo- buenas noches.

Todos los ninjas entraron a sus tiendas de manera individual dejando a la pareja de peleadores solos frente a la fogata, la castaña se acerca para recostarse en el hombro del pelirrojo de manera cariñosa y este para responder el afecto la abraza protectoramente.

Mai: 5 años solamente bastaron para hacernos notar –el pelo de Mai cambiaba de un castaño a uno negro-azulado, la piel se aclara poco a poco hasta ser casi como leche pura, sus ojos cambiaban de ser unos castaños a unos perlados, sus curvas se definían mas de lo visto dando una vista que pocos creían- verdad mi amor?

Iori: Tienes mucha razón –ahora el pelo de este se transformaba a un rubio casi como oro pero manteniendo el peinado, su piel se aclaraba al mismo tiempo que en sus mejillas aparecían 3 marcas en cada una como si fueran bigotes, sus ojos negros inexpresivos cambiaban a unos azules intensos como el mismo mar- Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Naruto-kun (nota rápida: para no ser identificados rápidamente hicieron un jutsu en el cual cambian su forma física y emociones, dando vida a una nueva persona, como en Hinata es Mai y Naruto en Iori) te amo.

Naruto: Y yo a ti Hinata –ambos miraban la fogata como si fuera lo mas entretenido-.

Hinata: Naruto-kun –llamando la atención del rubio- que haremos cuando estemos allá.

Naruto: Veremos como están las cosas primero, para después planificar –abrazando mas a la ojiperla- como crees que los demás lo tomen.

Hinata: Si te soy sincera, entenderán, te conocen muy bien y te apoyan –ahora su expresión cambio a una de molestia- solo espero que esa mosquita muerta no venga a tu sabes que.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hina-chan, ella sabe que a la única que amo es a ti –sonriendo- aunque algo de ayuda no te caería nada mal en esos momentos –poniendo roja a la ojiperla-.

Hinata: Sabes, no es mala idea –shockeando al rubio-.

Al Día Siguiente

Todos los ninjas salían de sus tiendas algo cansados sin razón aparente, buscaron con la mirada a la pareja de peleadores y solamente encontraron a Mai haciendo el desayuno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos buscaban con la mirada a Yagami pero no lo encontraban hasta que Mai sabiendo lo que hacían dijo.

Mai: Si tanto buscan a Iori-kun, ni lo intenten, el no esta lejos fue a asearse en un rio cercano –a Ino y Ten-ten se les ocurrió una idea y con la excusa de hacer rondas querían ver a Iori semi-desnudo- si van a donde se encuentra Iori-kun, no soy responsable de su seguridad, ya que pueden terminar lastimadas o –metiendo miedo- descuartizadas por el –haciendo que Ino y Ten-ten se detengan en seco y se arrepientan-.

Hanabi sin deberla ni temerla tomo asiento a lado de la castaña y esta sonriendo le da un plato de ramen, esta al saborearlo se sorprende por que tenia el mismo sazón que su hermana Hinata, los demás tomaron el desayuno y los mas cercanos a la ojiperla se sorprendieron como Hanabi, esta le pregunto a la castaña que si Hinata la enseño a cocinar y ella dice que puede ser una posibilidad.

En Un Punto Desconocido

El halcón llegaba a lo que era una casita no muy llamativa de 2 pisos con bastantes habitaciones, el ave llego a la mesa donde un sujeto vistiendo unos jeans azules medio gastados, una playera blanca sin mangas encima de este un chaleco rojo con una estrella de color blanca estampada en la espalda y una gorra roja con una placa metálica en frente, el ave comenzó a picotear la mesa como clave Morse y el sujeto entendía a la perfección y se sorprendió, se levanto de su silla diciéndole al halcón gracias y este desaparece.

¿?: Chicos –gritando en la casa- prepárense que saldremos a Konoha.

¿?2: Algún mensaje de ellos –el primero afirma- vaya, por fin se decidieron, pero, necesitan nuestra ayuda Terry?

Terry: Creo que no nos quieren dejar fuera de la fiesta –sonriendo- tu conoces bien a Hinata Mary.

¿?: Naruto-kun, por fin estaré a tu lado –ganándose miradas raras-.

Terry: No se diga mas, saldremos a Konoha en 20 –el grupo asiente que eran en total 7 personas comienzan a hacer sus maletas-.

En Konoha

El grupo había llegado a Konoha acompañados de la pareja de peleadores, todos estaban ansiosos de las reacciones de estos, pero al verlos sus expresiones eran de indiferencia y aburrida, cosa que llamo la atención de los demás.

Ino: Pasa algo –queriendo suavizar el ambiente-.

Iori: Solo pensamos, Naruto y Hinata Vivian aquí –aun viendo los alrededores y todos asienten- debió ser duro.

Mai: Yo no quisiera vivir el maltrato que vivió Hinata a manos de su padre –Hanabi bajaba la mirada ante las palabras ciertas de la castaña- en fin, que bueno que se fue de la aldea.

Kiba: REPITE ESO MALDITA –saliendo de sus cabales- HINATA ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA NOSOTROS INCLUSO PARA MI.

Mai: Silencio Sarnoso –viéndolo con odio- una de las razones por que dejo Konoha fuiste tu –sorprendiendo a Kiba- siempre te la pasabas como perrito faldero detrás suya y ya comenzabas a incomodarla.

Iori: Donde esta la Torre Hokage –aunque no queriendo zanjar ese asunto quería hacer esto rápido- ciertas personas comienzan a incomodarme –viendo a Kiba-.

Kurenai: Yo los guio –viendo a un Kiba deprimido- por aquí.

Mai: Hanabi-san –llamando a la pequeña ojiperla- donde podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan después de nuestra junta con la Hokage –ella le dice que la esperaba a fuera de la Torre y ella la guiaría- gracias, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Hanabi asiente con una sonrisa y todos los demás solo veían al grupo caminar hacia la Torre, comandado por Kurenai y Hanabi y detrás de ellas Iori y Mai, los aldeanos los miraban pasar y sus miradas eran de curiosidad y los pocos que los conocían era de miedo, en cambio las mujeres le lanzaban miradas lascivas y uno que otro beso, Mai les advertía tomando del brazo al pelirrojo que era suyo, llegaron a la Torre y Kurenai toca la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella asiente dando el pase, Kurenai junto con Hanabi entran a la oficina.

Tsunade: Consiguieron cumplir la misión –la ojiroja asiente haciéndolos llamar, cuando ambos entran asombrando a la ojimiel y a la pelinegra, además se quedaron en shock por a vestimenta de la compañera del pelirrojo- gracias Kurenai, Hanabi, pueden retirarse –ambas dejan la oficina- primero que nada, bienvenidos a Kono –es interrumpida por el rubio-.

Iori: Vaya al grano Hokage-sama –haciendo que la ojimiel se enojara un poquito-.

Tsunade: Como les decía –haciéndole una señal a Shizune para que esta se retire pero no sin antes tirarle una mirada furica al pelirrojo pero este ni le hace caso- Konoha quiere contratar tus servicios para que pelees a nuestro lado en la Guerra que se avecina.

Mai: Interesante propuesta, pero –ganándose la mirada de la ojimiel- por que dudaron de las capacidades de Naruto –sorprendiendo a la ojimiel y esta pregunta como lo saben- el nos lo ha dicho, somos amigos muy cercanos.

Tsunade: Ya veo –bajando la mirada- saben algo, no ha pasado un solo día que me arrepienta de lo ocurrido aquel día –Iori arquea la ceja y Mai solo escucha- el era como un hijo para mi y le di la espalda –Mai le llama la atención al pelirrojo y esta solo asiente levemente captando el mensaje-.

Iori: Hokage-sama, nosotros podemos decirle donde esta Naruto –sorprendiendo a la ojimiel- somos amigos muy cercanos.

Tsunade: Por favor Iori-san, dígame donde esta, lo extraño demasiado –casi de rodillas frente al pelirrojo- se que le he fallado, pero estoy dispuesta a corregir mi error.

Iori: Si tanto desea saber donde esta –la ojimiel asiente con una enorme sonrisa- míreme fijamente –en ese instante el rostro de Iori comienza a cambiar, mas bien la mitad revelando una cabellera rubia, ojo azul y marcas de bigote en la mejilla, todo en el lado derecho sorprendiendo a la ojimiel- sorpresa Baa-chan.

Tsunade no estaba sorprendida ni en shock estaba petrificada y parecía que su alma se le salía por la boca, como no reaccionaba ambos se asustaron pensando que la ojimiel sufrió un infarto, pero se recompusieron cuando esta reacciono abrazando al rubio, este aun con duda le devuelve el abrazo.

Tsunade: Naruto, mi niño, regresaste –en ese entonces Mai había ejecutado el Genjutsu del Silencio Eterno- te extrañe tanto, creí no volverte a ver.

Naruto: Puedes tomar asiento, te explicare con detalles pero antes –viendo a Mai y esta asiente liberando su transformación haciendo que nuevamente la ojimiel se sorprenda- Baa-chan, quiero presentarte a Hinata Uzumaki, mi esposa.

Tsunade: ESPOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Pasaron 30 minutos donde la pareja explico con lujo de detalle lo que ha sudo su vida a Tsunade, esta estaba sorprendida, cuando le explicaron lo de las transformaciones pudo darse una idea de lo que pasaba.

Tsunade: A ver si entendí, lo que ustedes dicen es que cuando se transforman, sus personalidades cambian y también sus emociones –ambos asienten- es increíble.

Hinata: Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a estas ropas -con sus manos trataba de alargar las telas por la vergüenza que le causaba y lo poco que le cubría- pero así es el carácter de Mai.

Naruto: Iori muestra mi lado oscuro, todo lo que no he revelado por ocultar todo mi sufrimiento el lo expresa mediante su sadismo.

Tsunade: Creo que si usaras uno así Hinata, se te vería mejor uno azul o lila –la ojiperla se pone más roja por las palabras de la ojimiel- hay cosas que nunca cambiaran.

Hinata: G….gracias Tsunade-sama –jugando con sus dedos recordando aquellos días-.

Iori: Que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia Baa-chan –Tsunade solo suspira y le relata unas cosas en que algunos de sus compañeros de generación lo extrañaban excepto su propio equipo, pero Sai no perdía la esperanza de volverlo a ver, los ancianos junto con el Consejo querían derrocarla hace poco pero dieron marcha atrás a sus planes sin razón aparente- eso es todo.

Naruto: Planean hacerlo después de la Guerra Baa-chan, para que la Aldea no sea destruida, ellos (Ancianos y Consejo) trataran de hacer tratos con los lideres, ya sea intercambiando información o haciendo que las herederas contraigan nupcias con los lideres para beneficio de ellos.

Tsunade. Como te enteraste de eso –sorprendida-.

Hinata: Cuando se es un mercenario uno se entera de muchas cosas, además de mantener la red de espionaje de Jiraya-sama –asombrando a la rubia y Hinata siente unas presencias- alguien viene y son varias personas –Naruto y Hinata vuelven a transformarse en Iori y Mai sorprendiendo a la Hokage, deshacen el Genjutsu- mañana hablamos de los términos Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: Estoy de acuerdo Mai-san –siguiendo la corriente- tienen un lugar donde quedarse.

Iori: Donde vivía Naruto –la ojimiel aun siguiéndola les dice que en el barrio mas pobre de Konoha- ya veo, nos apetece quedarnos allá –Tsunade asiente dándole unas llaves y una hoja con la dirección de esta- nos veremos mañana Hokage –Mai hace una reverencia y al abrir la puerta, estaba nada mas y nada menos que el Equipo 7- a un lado –abriéndose paso aventando a Sasuke y Mai lo sigue de cerca-.

Sasuke: Quien se cree ese sujeto –su respuesta llego por Tsunade que decía que el era Iori Yagami y este sonríe- con que Yagami, ya vera la superioridad de un Uchiha.

Sakura: Como se atreve -preparándose para golpear al pelirrojo- Shanaroooo –pero es detenida por la castaña usando solamente su abanico- pero que.

Mai: Cuidado con lo que haces tabla andante, o tendré que tomar medidas contigo –guardando el abanico haciendo enojar mas a Sakura-.

30 Minutos Después

Hanabi abrazaba a Mai de forma fraternal y esta correspondía el gesto de la misma forma, al mismo tiempo dejaba que esas lagrimas que guardo hace 5 años cuando alguien que era importante para ella se fue de la aldea, conocer a Mai le dio esperanza de saber de su hermana, pero que ella fuera al mismo tiempo Hinata, la puso en un shock total.

Hanabi: Onee-chan, onee-chan, onee-chan –no queriendo separarse de ella- volviste.

Mai: Volví por ti Hanabi-chan –sentándose encima de un tronco y Hanabi la acompaña sentándose a un lado de ella- vine para liberarte de nuestro padre.

Hanabi: Por que lo dices Onee-chan –sorprendida-.

Mai: Por que me entere que Papa quiere venderte como moneda de cambio con el Raikage –aterrando a la pequeña- los Ancianos junto con el consejo planean hacer negociaciones con los dirigentes para evitar la guerra vendiendo a las herederas de los clanes principales.

Hanabi: Por que haría algo así Oto-sama –bajando la mirada-.

Mai: Por que sabe que esta guerra no puede ganarla Konoha, aun con nuestro poder ellos tienen ese plan de contingencia –Hanabi solo dejaba salir lagrimas por esa noticia- no permitiré que eso pase, cuando llegue el momento, tu vienes conmigo.

Hanabi: De verdad –la castaña mayor asiente- gracias onee-chan, momento –recordando la conversación de anoche- realmente estas casada con –la castaña asiente-.

Mai: Sep, soy la orgullosa esposa de Naruto Uzumaki –Hanabi estaba sorprendida- y dime, hay alguien que te gusta?

Hanabi: Etto –jugando con sus dedos y eso le hace gracia (creo que eso viene de familia)- me gusta Konohamaru, pero el no me hace caso, se empeña solo en entrenar.

Mai: Jijijijijiji, me haces recordar a cuando tenia tu edad, siempre veía a Naruto entrenar sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor –mirando al cielo- dale un poco de tiempo o –sonriendo con malicia- aplica la peligrosa –ganándose la mirada de Hanabi- cuando lo veas en peligro y lo salves, solo tómalo, bésalo y dile lo que sientes –sonriendo-.

Hanabi: Y eso te funciono – ahora Mai se ponía roja al recordar lo que sucedió después- no necesito la respuesta a eso –riendo e imaginándose lo que la castaña imaginaba-.

Mai: Ok, ya es tarde y Papa debe estar furioso de que no llegas a la casa –poniéndose de pie- una cosa mas, ni una sola palabra de esto ok –Hanabi asiente con una gran sonrisa- cuídate hermanita, ponte atenta cuando comencemos el plan –desapareciendo de un salto-.

Hanabi: Gracias –viendo la silueta de la castaña a lo lejos- onee-chan.

En Ichirakus

Sakura: Despellejare a ese tal Yagami por aventar a Sasuke-kun –devoraba su plato a una enorme velocidad-.

Ino: Ni te molestes Sakura, el esta fuera de nuestro alcance –comiendo tranquilamente- además Mai-san aun no demuestra su poder.

Sakura: Me importa un pepino, lo hare pagar (Inner: Machácalo Sakura, por nuestro Sasuke-kuuun).

Ten-ten: Tu y tu obsesión Sakura –ganándose una mirada de odio- solo no te quejes de que no te lo advertimos y –viendo entrar a Mai al local- buenas tardes Mai-san.

Mai: Ten-ten-san, Ino-san y –con una mirada seria- Haruno-san –ese tonito no le gusto a la pelirrosa- buenas tardes y provecho, disculpe -llamando la atención de Ayame- cual es su especialidad aquí.

Ayame: Nuestra especialidad es el ramen con carne de puerco señorita –haciendo pensar a la castaña-.

Mai: Me da 4 grandes con carne de cerdo y 2 normales para llevar –ganándose las miradas de las kunoichis y Ayame toma la orden y va a la cocina- gracias –tomando asiento a lado de Ino, siente las miradas y con una sonrisa mira a las kuno- se les ofrece algo?

Ino: No es mucho ramen para ustedes –la castaña niega- me podrías dar un consejo para tener una figura como la tuya.

Mai: Solo les puedo decir que entrenen hasta el cansancio, no importa lo que coman pero si mantienen una buena rutina de ejercicio tendrán una excelente figura, se los aseguro.

Sakura: Si tu –mirando a la castaña- ándale.

Mai: Me crean o no, es mi método –recibiendo las ordenes- y una cosa mas, estoy segura de que el vendrá a Konoha –asombrando a Ino y a Ten-ten sacando la duda en Sakura- buenas tardes –decía mientras salía del local-.

Ino: Acaso hablaba de –mirando a Ten-ten-.

Ten-ten: Es una posibilidad –su expresión era de felicidad- el volverá a Konoha –haciendo enfadar a Sakura-.

Sakura: Quien volverá a Konoha –con la curiosidad carcomiéndola ahora-.

Ino: Pronto lo sabrás frentona, pronto lo sabrás –sonriendo-.

Con La Parejita

Mai: Traigo la comida amor –viendo al pelirrojo limpiar lo poco de suciedad que había- veo que alguien ha limpiado por nosotros.

Iori: Creo que Baa-chan se ha encargado de eso –dejando lo ultimo de basura en un cesto- es Ramen de Ichiraku's –la castaña asiente- eres un amor lo sabias?

Mai: Lo se, pero quería escucharlo de tus labios amorcito –dándose un beso tierno- a comer o se nos enfría.

La pareja se dedicaba ahora a comer sus sagrados alimentos y de vez en cuando se daban un jugoso beso, además de darse uno que otro cumplido y las transformaciones desaparecían por que s sentían seguros al no detectar presencias cerca de ahí, ese mismo instante en un capo de entrenamiento estaban reunidos los compañeros de Generación de Naruto a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke, Sai cordialmente asistió por ser el que mas extraña al rubio de todos los presentes, Hanabi había sido incluida por extrañar a su hermana.

Ten-ten: Ino y yo nos enteramos de que existía la posibilidad de que Naruto este aquí asombrando a todo el grupo, Hanabi aunque sabia la verdad siguió la corriente-.

Hanabi: También existe la posibilidad de que mi onee-chan regrese –estaba feliz- no quiero esperar.

Shino. Pero cuando vendría –haciendo que el ánimo de todos cayera por los suelos-.

Shikamaru: Para serte sincero no tengo idea, pero recordando lo que hizo Mai-san con ese pequeño halcón que fue ayer por la tarde, deben estar en camino –poniendo a todos a pensar- que problemático.

Lee: LE DEMOSRAREMOS A NARUTO-KUN QUE NUESTRA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO HA DISMINUIDO DURANTE ESTOS 5 AÑOS –rodeado de fuego estilo anime-.

Neji: Lee, a veces me avergüenza ser tu compañero –viendo a la copia de los Beatles aun rodeado de fuego-.

Ino: Como estará Hinata durante este tiempo, aun con la descripción de Mai-san, no me la puedo imaginar –tratando de hacer imágenes mentales de una nueva Hinata-.

Kiba: Sea como sea, quiero pedirle perdón –todos lo miran- si en parte es mi culpa de que se haya ido, estaré en paz con su perdón.

Hanabi: Ya no quiero esperar a mañana –actuando como hace mucho que no lo hacia, una niña normal-.

Con la Parejita

Hinata: Naruto-kun –ambos se hallaban en la recamara desnudos solo cubriéndose con unas sabanas y Hinata acariciando los pectorales del rubio después de una sesión de lucha libre en la cama, no pregunten por que ese termino- crees que mañana lleguen los demás?

Naruto: Eso te lo puedo asegurar Hina-chan –ella solo abraza mas al rubio sintiéndose protegida a su lado- en serio les dijiste a Ten-ten y a Ino que llegaríamos con el grupo?

Hinata: Hai, tu que dices, les jugamos esa bromita –sonriendo (digo, 5 años a lado del rubio se le pego algo) inocentemente-.

Naruto: Jejejejeje, tienes razón, pero seria mañana en la mañana para alertar al grupo –la ojiperla asiente- buenas noches Hina-chan.

Hinata: Buenas noches Naruto-kun –ambos se entregan a las manos de Morfeo-.

Día Siguiente

Hinata y Naruto se levantaron mucho antes que todos los ninjas de Konoha para poner en practica su plan, haciendo unos clones especiales (estos son como personas reales que solo desaparecen con un golpe mortal) los mandan con el grupo pero que tuvieran cuidado para no llamar la atención, mientras ellos solamente toman las personalidades de Iori y Mai para dirigirse a la Torre Hokage, los clones interceptan al grupo unos kilómetros antes de Konoha sorprendiéndolos y les cuentan el plan que tienen, ellos asienten y una chica peliazul no aguantando las ganas se lanza sobre el clon en un efusivo abrazo.

¿?: NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUN –cayéndole de lleno al rubio- TE EXTRAÑE COMO NO TIENES IDEA.

Hinata: Leona Heidern, suelta a mi Naruto-kun en este instante, tengo una noticia que darte –la peliazul asiente y se aleja del grupo- yo se que te gusta mucho Naruto-kun –ve como Terry ayuda al rubio a ponerse de pie- al parecer Hinata lo esta pensando y puede llegar a la conclusión de compartirlo –eso alegraba a la peliazul- solo si te calmas y no echas a perder las cosas –la peliazul asiente- ahora, ayúdame a cambiarme un poco.

Terry: Es una idea genial, pero como lo harían –con la duda-.

¿?: No por nada Naruto es conocido como el Ninja Impredecible Terry –el rubio asiente y saca un pergamino que decía Rock- ese te vendría de maravilla.

Naruto: Gracias Kyo, ahora si me permiten me cambiare -yéndose a una arbolada y en menos de 5 minutos regresaba con su nueva indumentaria - como me veo (imaginense a Naruto con la vestimenta de Rock Hogard).

Mary: Si no estuvieras con Hinata serias mío papacito –Terry le lanza una mirada de Doberman- es broma, te ves muy bien –ahora mirando a Terry- quien es mi lobito solitario –el susodicho comienza a chivearse con las palabras de la rubia-.

Naruto: Lo mangonean bien y bonito –decía para si mismo al ver esa escena-.

¿?: Jijijijiji realmente eres alguien de temer Naruto-kun –decía una chica pelimorada- con tanto cambio de ropa y personalidad serias excelente para los espionajes, verdad Kyo-kun –el mencionado asiente-.

¿?: De verdad pareces mi hermano Naruto –decía un sujeto rubio y una chica rubia que estaba a su lado asentía-.

¿?: Y dicen que los rubios somos unos idiotas –todo el mundo ríe- siempre salimos con sorpresas, verdad Shen-kun?

Shen: Es verdad King-chan, realmente somos impredecibles.

Hinata: Si ya terminaron de platicar –ganándose la mirada de todos y provocando que la quijada de todos caiga hasta el suelo y sus ojos se vuelvan como platos- no me miren así, soy la esposa de Naruto-kun –decía avergonzada-(imaginen a Hinata con el vestido de Bonne Jeneth pero sin la calavera).

King: Sheeeen –el rubio palidece ante esa vocecita tierna y tétrica al mismo tiempo- luego hablamos tú y yo seriamente –la misma advertencia iba para Terry y Kyo- nos vamos? –la pareja Naru-Hina asiente y retoman el camino hacia Konoha-.

En Konoha

Tsunade: Así que harán creer a todos que ustedes llegan con ese grupo –la pareja asiente- eso no quiero perdérmelo –sonriendo- cuanto falta para que lleguen.

Iori: Sera mejor apurarnos, creo que están por llegar –la ojimiel asiente y acompaña a la pareja seguida de una Shizune que no les perdía la vista, por alguna razón desconfiaba de el, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacia tan familiar, mediante caminaban varios ninjas y aldeanos se preguntaban que hacia la Hokage con ellos, unas de Kunoichis fueron Hanabi e Ino que al enterarse sobre la llegada del grupo y según las teorías retorcidas de Ino y Hanabi, Naruto podría estar en ese grupo sorprendiendo a Shizune que no lo sabia, ahora el sexteto llego a las puertas de Konoha y no muy a lo lejos de ellas el grupo se acercaba con todas las calmas del mundo, estos al ver a Iori y a Mai en las puertas corrieron para no hacerlos esperar- hola chicos.

Terry: Recibimos el mensaje y aquí estamos Iori –sonriendo- usted debe ser Tsunade Senju –mirando a la ojimiel- Naruto nos hablo mucho de usted.

Tsunade: Y que ha dicho de mi –mirando de reojo al pelirrojo y este con una seña que Terry entiende la indirecta-.

Terry: Nunca ha dejado de extrañarla, me presento, soy Terry Bogard –shockeando a la ojimiel-.

Mary: Soy Mary Ryan, pero me conocen como Blue Mary –haciendo reverencia-.

¿?: Athena Asamiya –saludando con posición pop-star-.

Kyo: Kyo Kusanagi, un honor –haciendo reverencia-.

King: Solo llámeme King Hokage-sama –sonriendo-.

Shen: Mi nombre es Shen Woo, a su servicio Hokage-sama –comportándose como todo un caballero-.

Leona: Soy Leona Heidern –con saludo militar- futura conquistadora de Naruto Uzumaki –shockeando a la ojimiel y a una pelinegra y a Hanabi que no se la creía al igual que Ino, Iori solo se cubre el rostro por la vergüenza y Mai solo ríe como colegiala- dije algo malo?

Iori: Leona, eso es asunto privado, no puedes divulgarlo, sabemos que lo amas pero hay que medirse mi chava –viendo al grupo- y hablando de el, donde esta.

Kyo: Mira –los demás abren paso para que el resto vea a Naruto (clon) y a Hinata (clon), las Konohenses estaban maravilladas por como se veía ahora el rubio, ahora veían a Hinata estaban sorprendidas, por que estaba muy cambiada, usar un vestido tan revelador como ese sin rastros de la antigua Hinata, era de locos- aquí los tienes.

Naruto: Hola pelirrojo –saludando a Iori fingiendo enojo diciendo "Estos niños de hoy no respetan a sus mayores"- Baa-chaaaan –la ojimiel lo recibe con los brazos abiertos para cambiar su gesto de furia y le conecta tremendo derechazo-.

Tsunade: QUE NO ME LLAMES ASIIII –aterrando al grupo recién llegado con tal muestra de fuerza- pero me da gusto verte –sonriendo-.

Hanabi: ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAN –arrojándose a los brazos de la ojiperla y esta la recibe con un abrazo-.

Ino: Increíble –viendo los cambios en Hinata y Naruto- de verdad son ellos?

Iori: Deberías haberlos visto cuando los encontramos –sonriendo- estaban por morirse de hambre de no ser por Mai que solamente hacia barbacoa en esos tiempos no la hubieran librado.

Mai: No te puedo llevar la contraria esta ocasión Iori-kun –sonriendo-.

Ino: Hinata –llamando a la peliazul y esta solo corre hacia Ino y la abraza y esta de inmediato corresponde el abrazo- te extrañe amiga –ahora se alejaba unos pasos- solo mírate –la ojiperla se daba una vuelta- Mai-san tenia razón, este cambio te favorece.

Hinata: Gracias Ino-san –Hanabi se le cuelga de una mano- te he extrañado Hanabi-chan –la castaña sonríe tiernamente- como ha estado todo por aquí.

Ino: Aburrido sin ustedes –ahora miraba al rubio- Hinata, sino lo cuidas, yo iré tras el –diciendo en broma- este tiempo le cayo de maravilla.

Hinata: No te preocupes, eso nunca pasara por que no tendrías que pasar solamente encima de mí sino de Leona-san –ambas veían a la mencionada con corazones en los ojos- y cuando se lo propone es de temer.

Tsunade: Si no hay molestia, regresamos a la aldea para planificar por favor –todo el grupo asiente, Ino se acerca nuevamente a Hinata para saber como ha sido su vida, mientras que Leona viendo su oportunidad se engancha del rubio, Iori y Mai veían eso y ríen discretamente, el resto del grupo se dedicaba ver lo que era la aldea de Konoha por dentro y también podrían planificar una estrategia, el grupo iba muy animado y Shizune se acerca al rubio para pedirle perdón por dudar hace tiempo de el, este le dice que no se preocupe y decía que con la guerra todo era una confusión total, eso fue escuchado por todo el grupo y sonríen ante el optimismo de este y Leona no se quedaría atrás.

Leona: Naruuuu –abrazándolo más- por eso y muchas cosas más me enamore de ti –cosa que no le pareció a Shizune por que los celos de hermana comenzaban a florecer-.

Shizune: Y tu quien eres para decir eso, el es como un hermano para mi y tendrás que pasar sobre mi para ser su novia –Tsunade escucha eso y sonríe, Iori solo suspira y Mai ríe discretamente- me escuchaste.

Leona: Eso es injusto, ya que Hinata-chan es la esposa de Naruto-kun, no tiene que pasar por eso –shockeando a Shizune y su confirmación llego cuando Ino le pregunta a Hinata como fue que le pidió matrimonio Naruto-.

Shizune: YIIIIIIIIIII –haciendo su tic de sorpresa- COMO QUE YA TE CASASTE NII-CHAN.

La conversación era amena y todos los integrantes del grupo participaron, y como siempre hay un pero en la historia, este se llamo Equipo 7, que buscaban a Tsunade por que los había llamado para una misión pero como no se encontraba en la Torre y dejo aviso que se dirigía a la Entrada de Konoha, ellos se trasladaron allá y la encontraron a medio camino con toda la comitiva.

Sakura: Sensei, la estábamos bus –viendo a todo el grupo- cando, quienes son ellos.

Tsunade: Son los compañeros de Iori-san, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible Sakura –la pelirrosa entiende- a que han venido.

Kakashi: Solo pasábamos a saber los informes de la misión –aun viendo analíticamente a los recién llegados y se sorprende al ver a una pareja- Naruto? Hinata? –los mencionados voltean y lo miran como si fuera un desconocido- que hacen aquí.

Hinata: Lo conocemos –actuando como si hubiera perdido la memoria y Naruto le sigue la corriente y todo el grupo incluso Ino y Hanabi entienden- perdone esta descortesía, pero no recordamos mucho.

Iori: Lo que sucede es que Hinata y Naruto tuvieron un trauma y parte de sus recuerdos fueron borrados o simplemente bloqueados –zanjando la situación y termina lográndolo-.

Sakura: Ya veo –sonriendo siniestramente- Naruto –el rubio asiente- acaso no recuerdas los tiempos maravillosos que pasamos juntos –Leona como Shizune se encendieron pero Hinata y Tsunade con señales las detienen, claro para ver como se desenvuelve todo esto, claro que Iori y Mai estaban que los carcomía la furia- trata de recordar.

Naruto: Lamento si no es así, pero prácticamente no se quien es usted –actuando muuuuuuy bien-.

Sakura: Es normal que no lo recuerdes –comportándose muy melosamente- por que fueron tiempo maravillosos.

Athena: O terroríficos para el –provocando que todo mundo explote de risa con el comentario- si no me equivoco.

Mai: Si mas no recuerdo, tuvieron ese problema después de contarnos su pasado, así que Haruno-san, no lo intente o saldrá muy lastimada.

Sakura: Tu que sabes, yo soy una Kunoichi Medica, tal vez pueda –no pudo contestar debido a un gancho a la mandíbula que recibió y la mando a comer el suelo- que paso.

Naruto: Ya te recuerdo Sakura –se veía odio en sus ojos- me usaste para rescatar a ese imbécil de Sasuke.

Sakura. Eso no es verdad yo solo quería que el Equipo este reunido –decía con una sonrisa nerviosa- siempre te he querido –ahora era el turno de Hinata-.

Hinata: TU SOLO USASTE A NARUTO-KUN PARA TUS PROPOSITOS EGOISTAS SAKURA –todo le mundo veía a esta nueva Hinata- TE AGRADEZCO QUE ME HICIERAS RECORDAR TODOS LOS GOLPES Y HUMILLACIONES QUE NARUTO-KUN HA SUFRIDO POR TU CULPA.

Ino: Quien la viera –sonriendo- por fin Sakura obtiene lo que ha cosechado.

Mai: Tú lo has dicho Ino-san, tú lo has dicho –sonriendo- Sakura ha cosechado lo que ha sembrado –viendo a Tsunade- seguimos Hokage-sama? –la rubia asiente reanudando la marcha y dice al Equipo 7 que después de su junta con el grupo les dará instrucciones- Hinata, Naruto, continuemos, así su memoria trabajara mas.

En el Recinto del Consejo

Todos los lideres de Clan, los recién retirados Ancianos, algunos Jounnin y Chunnin importantes se hallaban en el recinto, en medio de todos estos estaba el grupo de peleadores mirando analíticamente a cada uno de ellos, Hiashi se dio cuenta de algo y tomo la palabra.

Hiashi: Hinata –llamándole la atención a la ojiperla pero ella solo la mira como si no lo conociera- tienes mucho que explicar, por que huiste de la Aldea.

Mai: Hiashi-san, con el respeto que me merece, usted ya no tiene derecho alguno sobre ella –haciendo enojar al ojiperla- ella ya hizo su vida fuera de sus leyes.

Hiashi: A USTED NO LE INCUMBE, ES ASUNTO DEL CLAN HYUUGA –furioso-.

Mai: CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE POR QUE YO LA CUIDE POR QUE PRESENTABA HERIDAS MORTALES CUANDOLA ENCONTRE.

Tsunade: Dejemos ese asunto para otra ocasión –ignorando la mirada de furia del ojiperla- ahora tratemos lo que nos concierne –todo el mundo asiente- Iori-san, que pide por sus servicios.

Iori: Primero que nada, aclaro que Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki son parte de mi grupo desde que los encontré –sorprendiendo a todos cuando este menciono a Naruto- en segunda, queremos total libertad de pasear por su aldea sin vigilancia y 3ra, cuando termine todo esto hablaremos del pago –uno de los ancianos levanta la mano- si momia desabrida?

Koharu: Mas respeto primeramente muchachito –el pelirrojo simplemente la ignoro- en primera como fue que Naruto Uzumaki llego con ustedes, el tiene que ser juzgado por desertar de la aldea.

Iori: Y de lengua me como un plato anciana, juzgaran al verdadero héroe de Konoha pero nunca lo hicieron con el Emo Uchiha cierto –provocando que los Consejeros comenzaran a murmurar- ese tema lo llevan perdiendo hace muuuuucho tiempo, y respondiendo a su pregunta, nosotros nos topamos con el mas muerto que vivo por que el –con un nudo en la garganta- no quería vivir.

Inoichi: Por que no dejas que Uzumaki conteste esas preguntas –decía analizando la situación-.

Mai: Porque sus recuerdos de esta aldea han sido bloqueados –decía simplemente-.

Homura: Así que quieren usarlo a su beneficio –molesto- quieren quitarnos nuestra arma?

Terry: EL MISMO BLOQUEO SUS RECUERDOS AL IGUAL QUE HINATA –el líder Yamanaka es blanco de miradas de todo el consejo y dice que es posible hacerlo- Y VEO QUE ESA ACCION ESTA MAS QUE JUSTIFICADA.

Tsunade: SILENCIO –haciendo que todos se callen- AQUÍ SE VINO A TRATAR UN TEMA SERIO, NO COSAS PERSONALES –mirando a Hiashi- NI CUESTIONES DE PODER -alternando su mirada con los ancianos- ESTA CLARO?

Iori: Espero que mis condiciones sean aceptadas –Mai le susurra y este asiente- hay algo más, si un integrante de mi grupo en especial Hinata o Naruto son atacados, no dudaremos en ahorrarles el trabajo a las Naciones en destruir esta Aldea.

Homura: ES UNA AMENAZA –muy furioso el viejito casi dándole un Paro Cardiaco de tanta sorpresa-.

Iori: Es una advertencia anciano –con una expresión más fría que la de Orochimaru y un instinto asesino más pesado que el de Pein- Tsunade-sama –escuchando un susurro de Terry- es mejor ponernos a trabajar, los ejércitos están cerca –escuchando mas del susurro- según Terry ellos vieron a los de Kumo a 1 día de distancia.

Todos los representantes de Konoha comenzaron a discutir sobre las condiciones del Líder del grupo, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Genma y otros aun estaban sorprendidos de ver a Naruto y a Hinata, pero los últimos 3 estaban preocupados por ese bloqueo de recuerdos que el pelirrojo menciono, Anko por otro lado se relamió los labios por lo tremendamente sexy se veía Naruto, después de unos 10 minutos el consejo acepto las condiciones pero que cuando terminen se fueran enseguida de la Aldea y el pelirrojo dice "ni que fuera tan interesante esta aldea" haciendo enfurecer a los ancianos y a los Consejeros tanto Ninja como Civiles.

Tsunade: Entonces, con la ayuda de Shikaku-san con su hijo Shikamaru para que puedan –es interrumpida por Kyo-.

Kyo: Sabemos de sus capacidades de estrategia Hokage-sama y son legendarias –haciendo sonreír a los Nara- pero preferimos hacerlo nosotros mismos, ya tenemos un plan queremos discutirlo con usted en privado.

Tsunade: De acuerdo, se levanta la sesión –dando por terminada la junta pero Hiashi no queriéndose queda con la humillación tomo del brazo a la ojiperla- que haces Hiashi.

Hiashi: TU VIENES CONMIGO JOVENCITA –pero su respuesta llego con una bofetada y una patada en media luna de la ojiperla para zafarse del agarre- quieres retarme maldita inútil?

Hinata: YA NO SOY PROPIEDAD DEL CLAN HYUUGA –sorprendiendo a todos- GRACIAS POR HACERMELO RECORDAR, Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE AHORA SOY HINATA UZUMAKI –shockeando a todo mundo- ASI ES KONOHA, SOY LA ORGULLOSA ESPOSA DE NARUTO UZUMAKI, GUSTELE A QUIEN LE GUSTE –para salir del recinto y todos los demás del grupo expresaban una gran sonrisa por lo que dijo la ojiperla-.

Naruto: Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor –sonriendo como de antaño- es mejor no hacerla esperar, ya saben como se pone –todo el grupo asiente saliendo de la Sala dejando a todo mundo sorprendido y a un Hiashi furioso-.

En la Oficina

Tsunade: Que buen espectáculo hicieron allá dentro –realizando el Genjutsu del silencio Eterno- ahora, que planean hacer.

Shen: Dígannos ustedes –mirando a Iori y a Mai- ustedes están más enterados de la situación.

Mai: Como los ejércitos están acercándose, tendremos que evacuar a los inocentes –todo el grupo asiente- primero serian las princesas de los clanes para salvarlas de esos negocios sucios para después sacar a los inocentes de aquí, no se ustedes, pero Konoha no merece ser salvada.

Tsunade: Aunque sea esta la Aldea de mi abuelo tienes mucha razón –suspirando- esta aldea se está pudriendo y la corrupción está ganando terreno a la Voluntad de Fuego, pero a dónde iremos.

Iori: No te preocupes por eso Baa-chan –ganándose una mirada fulminante- Gaara está enterado de todo lo que está pasando y con gusto les puede dar asilo en Suna –haciendo que la ojimiel sonría- un problema menos.

Shen: Donde viven las princesas, si podemos rescatarlas durante la noche mucho mejor –todos asentían a esa idea pero Mary los detuvo-.

Mary: Llamaríamos mucho la atención haciendo eso –se le ocurre una idea- que tal si les advertimos antes, y cuando comience la batalla les damos la señal para que escapen, con la confusión podrían pensar que están peleando en distintos puntos.

Tsunade: Es una excelente idea, solo tendremos que llamarlas para ponerlas al tanto, Shizune –la pelinegra que estaba en el grupo estaba sorprendida pero entendió las cosas rápidamente- llama a Ino Yamanaka, Hanabi Hyuuga, Ten-ten Ama (nunca se supo el apellido de esta chica), y también llama a Anko, Kurenai y Moegi.

Shizune: Que hay de Sakura Tsunade-sama –la ojimiel solo niega- entiendo, enseguida las llamo –sale de la oficina-.

Tsunade: Aunque me duela, ella ha cometido muchos errores en lo largo de su vida y tiene que pagarlos –bajando la mirada-.

Iori: No te preocupes Baachan, te entendemos –sonriendo como él sabe-.

20 minutos después Shizune llego con las chicas solicitadas, primero todas se presentaron con el grupo y cuando quisieron hablar con los clones de Naruto y Hinata, estos negaron diciendo lo que eran, los verdaderos estaban ahí, señalando a Iori y Mai que deshacían su transformación sorprendiendo a las presentes.

Anko: A ver si entendí, tu eres Iori Yagami –el rubio asiente- y tu Mai Shiranui –la ojiperla asiente- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO EN ESTE MUNDO.

Shizune: ME PEGASTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE NII-CHAN –mirándolo malamente-.

Kurenai: Tranquilízate Anko, escuchemos sus razones por la que nos llamaron –sonriendo de ver de nuevo a su alumna favorita- que esta pasando.

Mai: Como verán somos mercenarios que trabajamos para el mejor postor –las presentes asienten- también mantenemos activa la red de espionaje de Jiraya-sama, para enterarnos de lo que ocurre en las naciones ninja y nos enteramos de algo que les concierne a todas ustedes.

Ino: Comienzas a asustarme Hinata –sorprendida por las palabras que usaba la ojiperla-.

Mai: Un día nos entramos que en Kumo, el Raikage hablaba con un emisario del Clan Hyuuga –sorprendiendo a las presentes- en dicha platica, estaban tratando el tema de una posible tregua.

Ten-ten: Pero si hablaban de una tregua, por que nos afectaría –las Kunoichis asentían excepto Hanabi que solo bajaba la mirada y fue notado por Kurenai-.

Iori: Lo que sucede, es que la tregua se haría, si Hiashi le da al Raikage algo que siempre anhelo, el Byakugan –aterrando a las féminas- o más simple, que el Raikage contraiga nupcias con Hanabi.

Kurenai: Eso es cierto Hanabi –la pequeña Hyuuga asiente- como lo sabes.

Hanabi: Primeramente onee-chan me lo dijo –comenzaba a llorar- pero lo confirme escuchando una plática de mi padre con el Consejo que hablaban de mi compromiso con ese hombre.

Ino: Eso es horrible –ahora encontraba la lógica- y creen que harán lo mismo con nosotras –Mai e Iori asienten- por Kami.

Anko: Que se atrevan a venir por mi y yo los hago pedazos –con su típica expresión sádica-.

Leona: Dudo que con tu nivel de pelea puedas –haciendo que la pelivioleta se enoje- como irías contra todo un país dime –haciendo que Anko entre en razón-.

Tsunade: Por eso todas ustedes están aquí, por que ellos planean llevarlas a un lugar seguro para que puedan hacer sus vidas –todas veían al rubio y este solo se rascaba la nuca por la vergüenza- Gaara sabe de la situación y Naruto pudo convencerlo de darnos asilo, es su decisión, no las presionaremos –el grupo solamente pensaba y Hanabi fue la primera en aceptar- bien dicho, alguien mas?

Ten-ten: Sinceramente extrañare Konoha, pero quiero una mejor vida –decía pensante- acepto.

Anko: Yo igual, quiero cambiar de aires.

Kurenai: Un nuevo comienzo para Asumi-chan y para mi, aceptamos –sonriendo-.

Moegi: Siempre confiare en las palabras del Jefe –sonriendo- acepto.

Anko. Por que Hana y Sakura no están aquí –viendo alrededor- además de Yugao.

Tsunade: Tsume esta consiente de la situación, así que ella llevara a Hana a otro lugar donde hay parientes suyos y Sakura –bajando la mirada- no creo que merezca esta oportunidad, y Yugao escucho lo suficiente –aparece la susodicha en una nube de humo- no es así.

Yugao: Por mi cuenta corre que las princesas lleguen a Suna Tsunade-sama –sin la mascara de Gato- ese cambio te favorece mucho Naruto –haciendo que el pelirrojo se ruborice-

Ino: Mañana comenzara la operación es verdad –el grupo asiente- quienes mas serán salvados.

Kyo: Los que deseen ser libres Ino-san –ganandole la palabra a Iori- no presionaremos a nadie para tomar esa decisión.

Hanabi: Konohamaru, pueden salvarlo? -el pelirrojo asiente y Moegi dice lo mismo por Udon (su hermano se llama Ramen?) sorpendiendo a este- veras Jefe, desde hace poco comenzamos a salir y pues le agarre cariño.

Iori: Felicidades Moegi –ruborizando a la peli-naranja y Hanabi quería saber el chisme y comenzó a platicar con ella- esto es lo que haremos, mañana podrían estar los ejércitos en las puertas de Konoha, Yugao-san, necesitaremos una ruta de evacuacion para los inocentes, chicas, necesitamos que reunan a las personas que consideren a su juicio inocentes y ayuden a evacuarlas, pero de preferencia a los de Ichiraku's por favor –todos lo miran con un goton estilo anime- después de la reunión, Terry lanzara la señal para que ustedes procedan, Tsunade y Shizune para guardar apariencias estarán a nuestro lado encarando a los Kages, pero cuando Terry de la señal ellas cambiaran de bando para cuidar a los heridos de las otras aldeas –ambas asienten- nosotros seremos el primer grupo de asalto a Konoha –mirando al grupo- como dijo Terry, nadie esta obligado, el que quiera irse adelante.

Terry: Y dejarte la diversión, no gracias –sonriendo- yo me quedo a tu lado.

Mary: A donde vayan nsotros los seguimos, fue nuestro juramento al hacer el grupo –sonriendo- quiero patearle el trasero a esa tabla ambulante, mira que usar cabello rosa, ni la persona mas cuerda lo haría.

Athena: Cuenta conmigo –asintiendo-.

Kyo: Todo por hacer justicia Naruto –mostrando el fuego Kusanagi-.

King: Hace mucho que no hago ejercicio –sonriendo- adelante.

Shen: Quiero medirme contra Kakashi –mostrando sus puños- con este par lo acabare enseguida.

Leona: Aunque estes con Hinata sabes que nunca te libraras de mi Naru –sonriendo- si mueres, yo muero a tu lado.

Mai: Nunca dejare a mi esposo y mas con esta aventura –sonriendo-.

Anko: Ese es un verdadero Equipo –las kunoichis asienten- que mal que Konoha nuca trabajo así.

Yugao: Cuando todo esto termine, puedo preguntarles algo –Iori dice que no hay problema-.

Al Dia Siguiente

Tsunade, Shizune, y el grupo de peleadores estaban al otro lado de las puertas como fue planeado, dentro de las murallas, las kunoichis buscaban a las personas que podrían salvarse mientras Yugao observaba todo desde un punto alto, lista para ver la señal de Terry, el Consejo estaba listo para sus movimientos de negociaciones camuflados por ordenes para distribuir tropas y eso.

Tsunade: Veo que el día llego –viendo alos Kages frente a ella- nunca crei ver una 5ta Guerra Ninja.

Raikage: Pues aquí nos tienes Tsunade –sonriendo con prepotencia- vienes a pedir clemencia por tu aldea –riendo arrogantemente-.

Oonoki: Princesa Tsunade, a que debemos su presencia y como primera línea de defensa –curioso por verla en ese lugar-.

Mei: No creo que con Iori-san logres hacer mucha diferencia Tsunade –sonriendo- si Naruto-kun estuviera aquí, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.

Tsunade. Eso lo se y es un error del que me arrepentiré de por vida, pero no estoy aquí para defender la aldea –sorprendiendo a los Kages- renuncio a mi puesto de Kage de Hi no Kuni así como todo Rango ninja que esta me ha dado, y quiero unirme a ustedes –shockeando a los presentes- esta aldea ha dejado de ser lo que mi abuelo Hashirama hizo, la Voluntad de Fuego se ha perdido siendo reemplazada por la corrupción, aceptan mi rendición?

Raikage: Que te hace pensar que nosotros –ella revela un pergamino muy grande- que es eso.

Tsunade: Son los Archivos Secretos de Konoha, escritos con el puño de los Kages que han defendido esta aldea anteriormente, se los ofrezco a cambio de que acepten mi ayuda –los 3 Kages asienten- gracias, Terry por favor.

Terry: Claro –caminando hacia las puertas- POWER GEYSER –golpeando el suelo y un geyser de lava se levanta a poca distancia de este- listo.

Dentro de Konoha

Yugao: Es la señal –viendo a un pequeño grupo- son todos –las kunoichis asienten- ok andando, los guiare de forma segura –el grupo desaparece entre los cuales solamente se hallaban Sai, la familia Ichiraku, Konohamaru y Udon (digo que falta su hermano ramen)-.

Fuera de Konoha

Tsunade: Comenzamos –los Kages aun sorprendidos por la técnica de Terry asienten y dan la orden de ataque pero sus ninjas no se mueven por ver al grupo de peleadores- no se preocupen por ellos, fue su idea –entre ellos se revelaba Naruto y Hinata sorprendiendo a los Kages- mas bien de el.

Mei: Naruto-san –e rubio asiente- pero como.

Naruto: Es una larga historia que les contare gustosamente terminando todo esto –los Kages asienten-

Raikage: Ya escucharon a la Princesa Tsunade, ATAQUEEEEEEEEN –los Shinobis y Kunoichis asienten con un grito de guerra-.

En Kohoha

Los ninjas escucharon ese grito de guerra y se aterraron, pero para no demostrarlo frente a los aldeanos estos también gritaron para animar a los subordinados, en otro lado Tsume se había encontrado al grupo de Yugao y la pelimorada le dice el por que estaba ahí y se sorprende que todo fuera idea del Ninja Inpredesible al igual que Hana, Yugao dice que iran a Suna por que el Kazekage les dara asilo mientras pasa todo esto, ella mira a Hana y asiente cambiando su rumbo acompañando a las Kunoichis a Suna.

Las puertas de la Aldea caen ante los embates de varios jutsus del ejercito invasorlos de Konoha responden lanzando todo lo que tienen en la mano ya sea kunais o shurikens, hasta botellas de vidrio por si las moscas, los primeros en responder la agresión de Konoha fue el grupo de peleadores que los de Konoha al verlos se aterraron por que ahora eran enemigos, el consejo que veía eso desde la Bola de Cristal se enfurecen al ver la traición de estos, llaman a unos Anbu para que busquen a las herederas para comenzar con el plan.

Con los peleadores

Iori: Todos sepárense pero vayan en parejas para evitar sorpresas –algunos Jouunin y Anbu de las aldeas invasores se encontraban con ellos- que un grupo de ninjas les cubran las espaldas para evitar sorpresitas –todo mundo asiente- rompan filas.

Con los Kages

Cuanta organización de ese grupo –decia el Raikage al verlo mediante un Jutsu espejo- Konoha debió entrenarse así primeramente.

Tsunade: Pero no querían que otro Itachi se formara en la aldea, todos ellos tenían miedo de sus propia fuerza armada –ganandose la mirada de sus excolegas- desde el incidente Uchiha la Academia solo enseñaba teoría pero nunca practica, intente abolir esa orden pero los Ancianos dijeron que así estaban bien.

Oonoki: Tiene razón Pirncesa Tsunade, su aldea se estaba pudriendo poco a poco.

En el Campo de Batalla

La división del Grupo se llevo a cabo, los cuales se dividieron de esta manera, Kyo y Athena, King y Shen, Terry y Mary, Naruto y Hinata (clones) Iori, Mai y Leona, la primeras pareja se había encontrado la defensa de Gai y Kakashi, ambos se miran y asienten, King salió en contra de Gai y Shen contra Kakashi.

Con Mary y Terry

Ambos rubios se hallaban dándose la espalda por que se hallaban rodeados, aunque los superaban 7 a 1, ellos mostraban una sonrisa de alegría, y mas Mary por que había encontrado su objetivo de ataque, Sakura Haruno se encontraba en ese lugar y al parecer daba las ordenes al grupo, además de que esta ultima estaba furiosa por que no encontraba a Ino ni a otra de sus compañeras por ningún lado, y Sakura estaba acompañada de Shino y Lee, haciendo la contienda mas interesante.

Con Naruto y Hinata

Ellos estaban haciéndoles frente al Clan Hyuuga, comandados por Neji y Lee ya que Hiashi estaba con los del consejo pero un Hyuuga que notifico a este que le hacían frente a Hinata no pensó 2 veces en ir alla apareciendo unos minutos después de que Hinata y Naruto comenzaran la batalla contra Neji y Lee.

Con Athena y Kyo

Elos se hallaban en el distrito Comercial haciéndole frente a Shikamaru y a Chouji, estos no hicieron caso a la advertencia de Ino de dejar a aldea para irse a Suna, el primero or que aun que estuvieran ahí, no podía acercarse a Temari debido a la amenaza de sus hermanos y que esta ultima terminara su relación, y Chouji no quería dejar a su familia.

Con Leona, Mai y Iori

Este trio le hacia frente a Sasuke Uchiha y a Kiba Inuzuka, aunque este ultimo no diera mucho problema gracias a los explosivos compactos de Leona en forma de pendientes podía mantenerlo a raya, Sasuke sonriendo como el sabe dice que no podrá contra el Ninja mas poderoso de la historia, Iori siguiéndole la corriente le dice que donde esta haciendo que se moleste el Uchiha y este responde que lo tiene frente a el, el pelirrojo solo pone cara de aburrimiento y dice que Naruto es mucho mejor que el, ahora si sacándolo de sus casillas, este responde con una bola de fuego y el pelirrojo esquiva con facilidad, Mai peleaba contra una Kunoichi llamada Ami con la que no tenia mucho problema, ya que solo basto una técnica llamada "Kagero Noh Mai " en la cual convoca clones de fuego que le provocan serias quemaduras a la Kunoichi.

Leona no tuvo muchas complicaciones para terminar con Kiba y Akamaru, cada embestida que ella recbia de la Bestia de 2 Cabezas en la que se fusionaron estos últimos, ella les colocaba pendientes hasta un total de 10, una ultima embestida que la peliazul esquiva elegantemente dándole la espalda al gran can, esta solo presiona un pequeño control remoto y los pendientes explotan desintegrando al gran perro y que este se divida en 2, resultando a Kiba y Akamaru con heridas graves.

Iori estaba confiado, Sasuke estaba furioso por que pudo esquivar su técnica, el azabache desenvaina su Chukuto listo para el combate y el pelirrojo toma posición de batalla, Sasuke no dijo nada y se abalanzo contra el pelirrojo y este lo esperaba sin cambiar su posición, Sasuke ataca con una estocada frontal, Iori solamente se hace a un lado ligeramente, toma al azabache del cuello levantándolo ligeamente para usar toda su fuerza y estamparlo contra el suelo, Sasuke sin poder hacer mucho solo rebota en el suelo y el pelirrojo le conecta un gancho que no solamente lo golpea, sino que lo razguña con el mismo viento.

Con Terry y Mary

Triple Geyser –decia Terry al golpear 3 veces el suelo para que 3 Geysers de lava emergieran en intervalos de 1 segundo llevándose a los ninjas de Konoha que se hallaban en el aire- esto no parece tener fin Mary –esquivando el golpe de un anbu y tomandolo de la muñeca lo lanza hacia un chunnin que se precipitaba hacia el –Rising Tackle –golpeando en el aire a un Jounnin que estaba cayendo en caída libre- pero esto es bueno.

Mary. Ni que lo digas –aplicandole una llave rompe-brazos a una kunoichi- hace mucho de una fiesta asi amor –viendo a su blanco- AHORA SI ABEFECIO DE LA NATURALEZA, YA TE CARGO EL PAYASO.

Sakura: INTENTALO SI PUEDES MALDITA TEÑIDA –Terry escucho eso y quedo en shock, Mary solo baja la mirada haciendo que su cabello cubra sus ojos- UPS, ERA UN SECRETO?

Mary: Mi cabello no es teñido –tratando de controlarse pero sin éxito- MI CABELLO ES 100% NATURAL –hecha toda una furia se precipito hacia Sakura- PAGARAS POR DECIR ESO (ni siquiera los disturbios de la sangre se comparaban con la furia de Mary en estos instantes) –Sakura ya la esperaba y comenzaba a conectarle unos golpes que la rubia esquiva con facilidad, en una abertura ve su oportunidad de oro- ESTO ES TU FIN, MARY TYPHOON –le conecta un rodillazo ascendente a la mandibula que la eleva un poco, luego la toma de la cabeza y la estrella con el suelo, espera a que Sakura se levante y la sujeta de la cintura para conectarle 2 suplex alemán seguidos para luego tomarla de la cabeza y comenzar a girar sobre su eje varias veces para luego liberarla haciendo que Sakura salga volando- CON ESO O QUIERES MAS.

Sakura: ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES -se levantaba con dificultad- CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO ESE –señalando a Terry- SERA MI ESCLAVO PERSONAL.

Mary: ESTO YA ES PERSONAL –solamente Terry y algunos ninjas de tanto Konoha como invasores veian todo el show sin querer interferir para no salir mal librados en el fuego cruzado- AHORA MUERE, MARY TWISTER ROSE –a una gran velocidad se acerco a la pelirrosa para sujetar con sus piernas la cabeza de Sakura con la fuerza de sus extremidades la eleva para luego estamparla en el suelo quebrándole el cuello matándola al instante- NI SIQUIERA ME TOCASTE UN CABELLO Y TE HACES LLAMAR KUNOICHI –viendo ahora a los demás- Y MAS VALE QUE LE PAREN A SU PELEA O YO MISMA LES HARE VER SU SUERTE –asustando a todos los ninjas y asienten desapareciendo- AHORA TU, VEN AQUÍ –aterrando a un Terry que solamente se acercaba sin rechistar ,Mary al tenerlo cerca tomo salvajemente la cabeza de este para besarlo con harta pasión- tu eres mio Terry Bogard, grabatelo muy bien en tu cabeza, ahora esta lobita necesita acción –diciendo en un tono muy sugerente-.

Terry: Pero estamos en medio de –es silenciado por una bofetada y este se enfurece- si quieres tanto a este lobo –quitandose la gorra- PUES LO TIENES AHORA –arrinconando a la rubia mientras la besaba apasionadamente y Mary solo decía "Asi mi óbito" (mejor le dejamos asi y vamos con otra pareja).

Con Athena y Kyo

La pelimorada mantenía a raya a Chouji que este trataba de golpearla con sus jutsus de aumento corporal, Shikamaru la tenia difícil contra Kyo que no paraba de moverse para que su atadura de Sombras funcione, los peleadores se veian bastante frescos a comparación de los ninjas que mostraban grandes signos de cansancio.

Athena. Que pasa gordito, ya te cansaste –sonriendo como si nada ante un Chouji que solamente la miraba con furia- y se supone qu ustedes son la generación mas fuerte?, ni si quiera me has hecho sudar –burlandose de Chouji-.

Shikamaru: Este sujeto es fuerte –decia para si mismo al mismo tiempo que este peleaba en Taijutsu contra Kyo-.

Kyo: Tipico de los Nara –evadiendo los golpes de este- nunca desean moverse mas que cuando caminan –viendo una apertura ejecuto una técnica muy conocida- Kotosuki You –golpeando al Nara con un par de ganchos pero envueltos en llamas haciéndolo volar- Kooma no Furi –este salta llegando a la altura del Nara para rematarlo con su pierna izquierda que lo estrella contra el suelo- Yami Barai –después de decirlo lanza una llama de fuego que patina sobre el suelo haciendo que el Nara lo esquive rodando, Kyo sonríe por que todo va de acuerdo a su plan, el Nara se levanta pero ya estaba nuevamente a la merced del Kusanagi- Koto Tsuki You –tomandolo del cuello para hacerlo explotar en llamas dándole fin a la existencia del Nara- demasiado fácil.

Con Athena las cosas se complicaron ya que Chouji comio las píldoras especiales (las que pareen semáforos) Athena comenzaba a tener problemas y decidió ponerse seria también, Athena usando su famosa técnica Psychic Teleport para escapar de las embestidas del Akimichi, a una distancia segura comienza su ataque lanzando sus Psycho Balls deteniendo el ataque del Akimichi, viendo su oportunidad se acerco con su Psychic Teleport para rematar al Akimichi con su Psycho Sword golpeándolo varias veces, el Akimichi caia pero logro componerse, jusato en ese instante veía la muerte de su compañero rodeado en llamas, eso lo hizo enfurecer mas y antes de que siquiera tocara la píldora roja escucho en el cielo.

Athena: Phoenix Fang Arrow –varias bolas de energía caian sobre el Akimichi que no podía esquivarlas y la ultima fue la mas dolorosa, ya que Athena venia en esa- Shining Crystal Bit –su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar energía color rosada para luego concentrar toda esa energía en una esfera- Crystal Shoot –lanzando la esfera en contra del Akimichi que sufre una poderosa descarga eléctrica matándolo al instante- Kyo-kun, ya termine.

Kyo: Felicidades Athena-chan –sonriendo- ahora vamos al punto de encuentro.

Athena: Hai

Con King y Shen

Trap Shoot –la rubia ejecutaba una media luna para después llenar de patadas a un Gai que las recibia de lleno y lo mandaban a volar con otra- Venom Strike –lanzaba su poder para cuando Gai se levantara esta lo golpeara-.

Gai: Esta batalla es –poniendose en posición Guay- EXPLOSIVAAAAAAAA –sacandole un goton a la rubia- Konoha RaiRenpuu –contra-atacando con una serie de patadas que King esquiva con dificultad debido a la velocidad de este logrando impactar algunas cuantas pero poderosas- HAZ ARDER TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD MI ORGULLOSA RIVAL.

King: Por que me tuvo que tocar un rival algo raro –viendo a Gai con una gota en la nuca- en fin, puedo aprender mucho aquí, PUES TE ESPERO SENSEI –tomando posición de Muay Thai-.

Gai: COMO TU DIGAS MI GRAN RIVAL –usando nuevamente su velocidad sin las pesas conecto una patada ascendente en la mandibuila inferior de la rubia haciendo que esta se eleve, Gai viendo su oportunidad comienza a darle de patadas para elevarla mas al mismo tiempo que las vendas de sus manos se desamarran, llegando a una altura determinada envuelve a la rubia con esas vendas y ahora Gai la sostiene fuertemente y ambos caian en picada al suelo –OTOME RENGE –ambos se estrellan en el suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo del cual Gai sale de un salto- ESTO SI ES DEMOSTRAR LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUUUUUUD.

King: Una buena técnica –saliendo de los escombros- pero no suficiente para acabarme DOUBLE STRIKE –disparando 2 esferas de energía y Gai las esquiva rápidamente- TORNADE KICK –impactando de lleno en Gai que no vio venir esa maniobra- para terminar esto ILLUSION DANCE –a una velocidad superior a la de Gai esta lo atrapa y comenzaba a golpearlo de forma elegante terminándolo con varias patadas giratorias ascendentes- este ha sido un buen combate, Gai-sensei.

Con Shen

Oye –le decía Shen a Kakashi- que tal si decidimos esto con un golpe, no quiero perder mas tiempo.

Kakashi: Si tu lo dices –haciendo sellos rápidamente y se forma el Raikiri- te advierto que no saldrás con vida.

Shen: Si claro –tomando posición- después no te arrepientas.

Kakashi: Raikiri –corriendo hacia el rubio-.

Shen: You're History, Furious Fist –ambas técnicas se guiaban por el recorrido de sus ejecutores, por Kakashi la poderosa cuchilla que puede partir rayos y por el otro un puño que es capaz de desviarlo todo, ambas técnicas chocan levantando una enorme estela de polvo, pasaron los segundos y solamente se escucho un gran grito de terror, y al disiparse la nube la causa pudo ser vista, el brazo derecho de Kakashi se hallaba destrozado producto de que su mismo Raikiri fue re-dirigido a su brazo entrando internamente provocando que este explote por dentro quedando solamente pedazos de musculos y huesos expuestos y en segundos Kakashi se desmaye del dolor- patético, King-chan es hora de QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO.

A unos metros de el se hallaban King y Maito Gai haciendo el Genjutsu prohibido del rompe-olas con atardecer al fondo ambos abrazandose llorando cascadas de lagrimas como si se trataran de Lee y Gai.

King: Gracias por sus enseñanzas Gai-sensei –limpiandose las lagrimas- nunca las olvidare.

Gai: Recuerda mi ferviente alumna de tiempo parcial –Shen veía esto con un goton en la nuca- has arder tu llama de la juventud al máximo –para luego este caer sin vida-.

King: GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI –llorando a mares por la muerte de la Honorable Bestia Verde de Konoha-.

Shen: King-chan, es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar al punto de reunión –la rubia asiente dejando el cuerpo de Gai y Shen intentaba consolarla con un abrazo-.

Con Iori y Sasuke

Las chicas terminaron rápidamente sus combates sin problema alguno, ahora era el turno de Iori y Sasuke para batirse en duelo, Iori tomando impulso salta, Sasuke lo predice con un Jutsu Katon que el pelirrojo deshace con sus propias manos partiéndolo a la mitad sorpendiendo al azabache, Iori llega a el pateando su cara para después conectarle 3 zarpazos en el cuerpo para después sostenerlo del cuello, Iori sonríe para nuevamente lanzarlo contra el suelo y con el rebote conectarle un golpe ascendente para rasguñar al Uchiha.

Iori: Eso es todo lo que tienes –sonriendo- eres patético.

Sasuke: Te demostrare lo fuerte que soy –mostrando su Mangekyo Sharingan- Tsukuyomi –haciendo que el pelirrojo caiga n el Genjutsu- ahora no podras –viendo que el pelirrojo rie a su manera- pero como.

Iori: Muy simple, soy inmune a cualquier Genjutsu –reanuda su ataque con rasguños y el Uchiha con el sharingan podía ver las técnicas, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba de la misma manera y gracias a eso era victima de unos cuantos ataques- crei que me darias mas batalla, pero eres débil.

Sasuke: Te mostrare lo contrario –activando el sello maldito nivel 2, haciendo que unas alas con forma de manos aparezcan en su espalda y su piel se oscurezca- ahora veras el verdadero poder.

Iori sin decir nada se abalanzo sobre Sasuke y ambos se enfrascan en una pelea de Taijutsu donde ahora Iori y Sasuke parecían equilibrados, Sasuke con su sello maldito en ese nivel se sentía muy confiado, el pelirrojo la tenia difícil ahora ya que Sasuke también usaba sus alas para combatir, pero eso no era impedimento para seguirle e ritmo.

Sasuke: CHIDORI NAGASHI –decia mientras se envolvia en electricidad haciendo que el pelirrojo salte para no ser victima de electrocicion- ESO ES TODO YAGAMI?

Iori no dijo nada y nuevamente se abalanzo sobre el abefecio en el que se convirtió ahora Sasuke, igualmente se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu pero ahora Iori saco un pequeño As, sus zarpazos ahora se sentían como metal caliente cortando la carne desconcertando al Uchiha, este sin querer preguntar y usando su velocidad de vuelo se alzo al cielo disparando varias bolas de fuego (creo que era el Katon Hosenka o algo asi) Iori las elude todas excepto 1 que se veía potenciada y mas grande golpeándolo de lleno, Sasuke solo veía la nube de humo que se había formado, Leona se preocupo por el bienestar del pelirrojo y quizo salir en su ayuda, pero Mai la detiene diciéndole que si confiaba en el, no intervendría, Leona aun temiendo por la seguridad del pelirrojo asiente manteniéndose como espectadora, después de que la nube de humo se despejo, se veía una silueta, para cuando la nube se disipo revelo al pelirrojo entero solamente con su camisa quemada y pues ya inútil, este termino de razgarla revelando un físico perfecto que hasta Uchiha tendría envidia, sus musculos no tan exagerados por tantos entrenamientos hasta desfallecer, su piel semi-bronceada que contrastaba con sus ojos de evano que expresaba una mirada sadica que le daba un toque de lujuria a un nivel insolito, Mai y Leona tuvieron que sacar varias toallas para taparse la nariz debido a una severa hemorragia nasal debido a la visata que les proporciona el pelirrojo, este sin decir nada nuevamente se abalanzo sobre el Uchiha pero ahora sus manos parecían arder en fuego, como Sasuke aun se hallaba en el aire Iori comenzó a tirar zarpazos hacia donde esta el abefecio volador y como se trataran de látigos de fuego trataba de golpear al Uchiha como si fuera una piñata.

Con los Kages

Los Kages no creían lo que sus ojos les mostraban, Tsunade y Shizune estaban feliz por el pelirrojo que podía mantener a raya al Uchiha sin esfuerzo alguno, claro que también tuvieron que usar toallas para evitar un derrame nasal, Mei cargaba un rollo de papel para su nariz debido a que Tsunade le conto la verdad sobre el pelirrojo y prometió que no lo dibulgaria.

Mei: TSUNADE, ESE CHICO ESTA BUENISIMO –sonriendo pervertidamente- CONVENCELO QUE SE QUEDE UNA SEMENA EN KIRI POR FAVOR.

Tsunade: Lo haría con gusto pero, no creo que su esposa y su amantre lo dejen –dejando en shock a Mei- pero si hablas con ellas y las convences no tiene que haber tanto problema.

Shizune: Nii-chan –rojisima al ver el físico del pelirrojo, cosa que fue notado por el Raikage y Oonoki-.

Raikage: Que tiene el que no tenga yo –con goton en la nuca- yo tengo mas musculo que el.

Mei: Pero el exagerar es una aberración Raikage –shockeando a este y Oonoki reia como nunca en su vida-.

Mabui: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Mizukage-sama –haciendo anotaciones, mas bien dibujando al rubio en su libreta- (Inner: Cuando lo tenga frente mio le pediré un autógrafo).

En la Batalla

Iori había bajado al Uchiha con uno de los látigos de fuego para después sin perder tiempo usando su velocidad aparece en la espalda de este para romper sus alas de carne a base de zarpazos, aplica su técnica Saku Tsumagushi, este se abalanza sobre Sasuke que aun se dolia de sus alas rotas con su mano rodeada de fuego para estamparlo contra el suelo, para después saltar y girar pero sin soltar a Sasuke haciendo que se prendiera y termina lanzándolo haciendo que este caiga en un muro que termina destruyendo, sin perder tiempo el pelirrojo corre hacia el Uchiha al ver como este se levantaba gracias a que sus alas le impedían mucho movimiento, el pelirrojo ejecuto su técnica Favorita.

Iori: YA OTOME –Mai y Leona sonríen al escuchar eso, por que significaba que terminaría de una vez por todas, Iori le conecta 15 golpes en total, en los cuales se incluían zarpazos poderosos, para terminar el pelirrojo toma al azabache del cuello y usando toda su fuerza le desgarra el pecho provocando que el Uchiha grite de dolor- esto es todo –comienza a alejarse y a unos pasos escucha que Sasuke se levantaba aun queriendo mas, este solo suspira para después correr hacia el azabache y con tremenda fuerza da un zarpazo que hasta el mismo viento lo acompaño a hacer Kamaitachi impactando sobre el Uchiha que en segundos pedazos de este caian al suelo- bastardo.

Mai: Linda batalla Iori-kun –sacando de su mochila otra camisa parecida para el pelirrojo- pero te tardaste.

Leona: Quedate unos momentos mas sin camisa –con el Kinjutsu Ojos de Cachorrito- te ves mejor sin ella.

Mai: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Leona Jjijijijijiji –riendo pervertidamente-.

Iori: Si asi lo desean –como todo un galan toma la camisa del cuello para llevarla con un dedo en la espalda- vamos, que los demás esperan.

Leona/Mai: Haai –cada chica tomaba un brazo del elirrojo y se iban del lugar-.

La invasión termino 2 horas después, los lideres como ratas se habían ocultado en el monte Hokage como los civiles Iori y Mai les preguntaron a Nruto y a Hinata que había pasado en sus peleas, ellos dicen que el Raging Storm de Naruto fue mas poderoso que el estúpido Kaiten de Hiashi, los Kages dieron la orden de muerte a los lideres que solamente vieon volar sus cabezas, el grupo de peleadores se retiraba pero Tsunade los detuvo llamando al pelirrojo.

Tsunade. Iori-san, te volveremos a ver –tenia la espereanza de ver a Naruto una vez mas-.

Iori: Estamos por salir a Suna para ver al Kazekage, si nos siguen, con gusto responderé sus dudas –sonriendo-.

Mei: Yo voy a donde este guapo vaya –sonriendo haciendo que Mai y Leona la miren mal- no me pueden negar que sin camisa es sadicamente sexy.

Mai: Como sabe de eso –tratando de no matar a la pelirroja-.

Raikage: Vimos las batallas mediante una esfera de crista que Tsunade convoco –ambas veian feo a la ojimiel- no queríamos perdernos detale alguno, y me asombro que el Uchiha haya terminado hecho pedazos.

Mabui: iori-sama –acercandose al pelirrojo tímidamente- me puede autografiar este dibujo por favor –dandole su block de notas tapado-.

Iori: Claro –Mai y Leona querían ver el dibujo- no hay proble –veia el dibujo quedando en shock, Mai y Leona pidieron a Mary y Athena que las sostengan para no matar a Mabui, el dibujo consistía en el sin su camisa siendo abrazado por una Mabui que tenia una mirada tierna como si fueran novios, rápidamente Iori le echo una firma rapida devolviéndosela a Mabui que estaba feliz de la vida por tener el autógrafo del pelirrojo-.

Fin de Especial

Epilogo

En el camino a Suna, Mei, el Raikage, Oonoki, Mabui y otros suboordinados de estos no creían que Iori Yagami fuera realmente Naruto Uzumaki y que el Naruto que estaba en el grupo resulto ser un clon al igual que Hinata era una clon y la real sea Mai Shiranui, Mei estaba algo celosita de Hinata (con la transformación liberada), asi que sin dudarla se acerco a esta y a Leona para pedirles una chancita con Naruto, pero ellas se la pensaron y pues que por el momento no podría ser, que mas tarde seria.

Shizune: Tu técnica es interesante nii-chan –sonriendo- me la podrías enseñar? –ganandose la mirada de todos-.

Tsunade: Estas segura de eso Shizune –la pelinegra asiente- no sabemos que tanto cambiaras.

Naruto: Realmente quieres hacerlo onee-chan –la pelinegra asiente- ustedes que dicen, Hinata, Shizuka –Leona deshace su transformación revelando a una chica de piel blanca de mediana estatura que luce un marco notablemente de curvas y busto de tamaño considerable, tiene ojos verdes y pelo largo de color negro hasta la cintura, la cual tiene en un estilo recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo corto-.

Hinata: Por mi no hay problema –decia ruborizada por el vestidito corto que usaba-.

Shizuka: Siempre y cuando no se te insinue adelante –sonriendo tiernamente-.

Naruto: Ok –mostrandole los sellos a la pelinegra- se llama Dāku Kōkan (Reemplazo Oscuro) procede ahora –la pelinegra asiente y al ejecutar la técnica el físico de esta comenzaba a cambiar, sus medidas aumentarion un poco y su cintura se redujo un poco, el cabello cambiaba de color a un pelirrojo como el de Gaara, sus ojos se volvían azules oscuros pero no dejaban de trasmitir vida, de inmediato a Mary y Athena se les ocurrió un guardarropa para ella- nee-chan?

¿?: Quien mas hermanito –sonriendo- acaso no te gusta mi otro yo –dandose una vuelta y se ve- esta ropas no me benefician.

Mary: Tenemos la solución –con Athena llegaban con un conjunto para la pelirroja- con esto te veras de maravilla.

¿?: Gracias, vuelvo en un momento –se iba a unos arbustos por que aun estaban en camino a Suna y unos minutos mas tarde ella hace acto de presencia- listo, como me veo.

Naruto: Bellisima nee-chan –embobado como todos los demás, as chicas suspiran por que ahora eso estaba mas que justificado-.

Tsunade: Shizune –la pelirroja voltea- eres tu?

¿?: Si soy yo Tsunade-sama, pero con esta apariencia –soltando puños a alta velocidad- prefiero que me llamen –haciendo suspenso- Vanessa.

En Suna

Todas las kunoichis que fueron evacuadas con sus protegidos no creían lo que sus ojos les mostraba, Shizune ahora podía transformarse como Naruto y su alter ego se llamaba Vanessa, Anko sin creerlo se acerco a la pelirroja para examinarla y ella sonriendo maliciosamente dijo.

Vanessa: Que pasa Anko, tienes celos de mi –molestando a la pelivioleta-.

Anko: Aunque tuvieras un mejor cuerpo que yo no significa que puedes ligarte a un hombre –en eso pasaba un grupo de Jounnin de Suna y al ver a la pelirroja estos le lanzaban piropos y uno la invitaba a salir, Anko pues se deprimió por que no la vieron- por que a mi T-T –decia con una aura depresiva encima-.

Vanessa: Mas vale maña que fuerza querida –sonriendo tiernamente-.

Fin de Epilogo

Espero que hayan encontrado esta historia de su agrado, yo me despido por el momento, sayonara


End file.
